


I Think I Know He Don't Love Me, That's Why He Fucks Around.

by notexactlylegal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Dysfunctional Relationship, It's JUST A STORY, Luke is an asshole, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke Relationship, No Smut, ashton and calum are not in it :(, asshole!luke, but seriously, cheating!luke, it's written about how michael feels, luke is an ass and michael is sad because even if he's an ass he still loves him, muke one shot, obviously this is not how i picture them in real life, sad!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, michael and luke are together but luke have a problem with keeping it in his pants and michael is very sad :( </p><p>(title is from she don't love me by zayn, I just changed it a little)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Know He Don't Love Me, That's Why He Fucks Around.

The kiss had lasted for a few seconds. For a few seconds he felt his soft lips against his own. He wanted more, but he knew it was all he could have. A few seconds. He few seconds of Luke. He was now gone. Probably out somewhere at a bar or whatever, flirting all over the god damn place. It wasn't his fault, really. He was attractive. The blonde hair, the blue eyes and his beautiful voice. Not just the singing voice, but the way he talk and they way he formed every word that left his mouth.

Michael knew he shouldn't be okay with this. He wasn't in the beginning, but now he's gotten used to it. That's sad, honestly. No one should 'get used to' the fact that their, so called 'partner' is cheating on them every chance he gets. Although, Michael doesn't like to think about it since he does't wanna face the problem.  
  
_The problem._  
  
The problem is that he loves him. Even though he's an asshole, he still loves him. That's sad, too. But he does, he can't help it. He just does. He's not always an asshole, though. He can be very sweet and caring. He makes you feel special and loved. Michael doesn't even wanna think of how many other people feel like that because of Luke. _Luke_. His boyfriend.  
  
He was driving in his car when he for the first time heard "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart" by Ariana Grande. He had to pull over at a parking lot because he had started to cry. The song was about them. The song was about him and Luke. And old lady had knocked on his window and with a worried look on her face she had asked if _everything was alright_? Michael had half-lied and smiled at her and said that he had just heard a sad song on the radio. That was true, but there was more to it than just a sad song.  
  
Sometimes he ends up reading articles about dysfunctional relationships. That's what he and Luke was; a toxic relationship.  
  
The 7 signs of being in a dysfunctional relationships is;  
  
1, having the same arguments over and over again.  
2, it's always your fault, you are always the blame for everything.  
3, you feel guilty, even for something your partner did and you're always the one who apologizes.  
4, every time it's good, you're always waiting for it to become bad again because you just know it will.  
5, you never know what (or who) to expect when you get home.  
6, frustration because you never seems to be enough.  
7, you feel hopeless because that's what it feels like, like everything is hopeless.  
  
They do fight about the same thing over and over again. Small stuff, really, but who turns into these huge arguments that usually ends with Luke going out to get drunk.  
It's often Michael's fault. He's 'distant' or he's 'not there for him'. It's always something.  
The amount of times Michael have said 'I'm sorry' is ridiculous. They don't even sound like real words anymore.  
Luke is like a bomb, waiting to explode. It can be good, really good, but soon it explodes and everything comes crashing down.  
You never know. You never know if he's alone, have company or if he's even home at all...  
He's never enough. If he was enough, Luke would't do the things he do, say the things he says. Michael knows it's his fault.  
Hopeless. That's the perfect word to describe how Michael feels. About himself, about Luke, about their relationship. Because every time he decides to leave, that he's had enough, Luke does something or says something that makes Michael melt inside and he decides to give him a second chance.  
  
He always read that the best thing to do is to walk away. To let go of the person. He also reads that there are people who are afraid to leave. They are afraid to leave because they are afraid that they would hurt them. That's not the case with Michael. Luke would never hurt him physically. Only mentally, but if Michael's gonna be honest, he doesn't think Luke even knows how bad he's hurting Michael.  
.

It's now 5am and Michael is curled up on bed, _alone_. He's cold, he's always cold. Luke is always warm and he usually teases Michael for always being cold. Michael then use to press his cold feet against Luke's warm thighs and it usually ends in a tickle fight and sweet kisses. Michael wishes it could always be like that.  
  
He can hear someone unlocking the door and he hears a bang and a 'ugh' from the hallway. He figures Luke hit his head on the mirror that's hanging on the wall. He always does that and Michael have no idea how that's even possible.  
  
_At least he came home tonight_ , Michael thinks.  
  
He can hear Luke's footsteps coming closer to their bedroom and Michael closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He's good at pretending. He's had a lot of practice.  
  
Luke stumbles into the bathroom and he's probably too drunk to remember to close the door or he simply didn't care. When he's done, Michael feels the bed shift a little and soon he feels an arm being wrapped around his waist and Luke's pulling him closer to himself. He smells like smoke and alcohol. It doesn't really bother Michael anymore. Luke's holding him close to himself and it feels so good to be pressed up against someone who's so warm. He's so warm and Michael is so cold. He can hear Luke sigh in his hear and the air that Luke blows out tickles Michael's neck but he stays still.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The words are barely audible but Michael heard them. He heard the three, empty words.  
  
_No you don't_ , Michael thinks.   
  
"I love you too." Michael says.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was depressing.. sorry :(


End file.
